I Bite
by Vatimiss
Summary: Alfred lives in a world filled with humans and monsters, but what is he? After a series of events, Alfred discovers love with a vampire named Arthur and the fact he himself is not really human. Can Alfred deal with the changes his life will face? Rated M. Vampire!Arthur x Mutt!Alfred OC's for plot use, not actual countries. This is a pairing, do not read if you do not like!
1. Intro

Preface

North Creek village is small; roughly 500 people live in it and surrounding countryside Even though it's small, the easy to access port was almost always filled. A rest stop for travelers, a temporary dwelling for wandering street performers, and a nice, sometimes quiet, home for its people. Alfred was one of the 500, living there with his mother and father until a house fire. Then he took to the streets, begging from wealthy travelers. He had a way with words, not to mention a sweet face. The cruelest merchants would give him money or food. A family friend decided he could use some help with his carpenter shop, and noticing Alfred's ability to charm most people he met, gave Alfred the job. Alfred started at the age of 11, quickly learning to shape wood however it was needed. As he grew up, his cute baby face became more handsome. Although many ladies would be glad to wed him, Alfred decided not to marry until he felt he had paid off the debt to his caregiver. His looks never went to his head, so every action Alfred took was to help somebody less fortunate. Sometimes the kindest have the most difficult lives.


	2. Chosen

~Alfred~

"Alfred! Take this chair to Mr. and Mrs. Berksworth. It's late already because Tommy got sick." Burt's loud voice was louder than the saw Alfred was working with.

"Right away, Sir!" Turning off the saw, Alfred ran to hitch Bess and Beauty to the wagon.

Then he drove the wagon to the back of the small shop with ease. Tommy's older brother Luke helped Alfred to load the chair and strap it down.

Both Luke and Tommy worked for their father, Burt, in the carpenter shop. Alfred was younger then both the other boys, but as tall, if not taller, than them.

Climbing up into the wagon's seat, Alfred jerks the reigns and Bess and Beauty take off. Following the cobble road, the wood and stone houses look small compared to the brick Inns.

Carriages and wagons roam up and down the street, people stepping into, out of, or around them. At the city limit, there is less people and fewer carriages.

The cobbled street that had made Alfred's seat rattle slightly was abandoned for a bumpy dirt trail. Alfred whips the horses to a fast canter, breathing in deeply to catch a whiff of the forest around him.

All too soon a path appears beside the road, and Alfred leads Bess and Beauty to it.

A cute house sits at the end, hugged by forest on all sides but the front. Alfred stops and hops out.

Knocking on the door, Mrs. Berksworth opens it to beam at Alfred. "Come in dear! Have some tea, or maybe a bit of coffee?"

Alfred smiles lightly at the thought of a warm cup of coffee but he must get back to the shop. "Sorry Miss, I have to leave before dark. I don't fancy the idea of the forest at night."

Mrs. Berkworth titters, blushing at Alfred's use of miss instead of madam. "We have a spare bed, and it would be great for you to talk to Suzanna."

Alfred shakes his head "I have to be home. Where would you like your rocking chair?" Mrs. Berkworth sighs but ushers Alfred in the house.

~Alex~

The blond boy's figure disappears in the house as Alex watches. He had heard the conversation, and knew of Alfred's plans.

He will get Alfred tonight, but he will not have to finish the job.

Mathew would help; Mathew always helps the newly turned.

He had time, but detested the town so that he planned to leave tonight. He liked the wilderness much more. Careful not to make much sound he walks down to the road, waiting.


	3. Bitten

~Alfred~

Alfred yawns as the wagon rolls along the trail, already sleepy.

The sun was setting, sending deep reds and blues into the sky. Blinking his eyes open he sees a man, hunched over on the side of the road.

Burt had always said Alfred would always help people in need, no matter the cost, and it was true. Alfred drew the horses to a stop, climbing down from his perch. "Mister, do you need help?"

A deep toned reply comes from the bent figure, "Come here lad, help me stand."

Alfred scrambles down and grasps the man's arm, pulling him up. A gleam of white and Alfred is frozen in shock.

Fangs protruded from the man's mouth. Alfred lets go, and starts to run.

The voice calls a taunting behind him "Where you going, lad?"

Alfred grabs at the wagon, trying to board. Claws pull him back and he falls onto the ground, and the horses scream in terror and take off.

Alfred rolls over to run, but is held in place.

Alfred's own blue eyes met the brown eyes of a wolf.

There was blood on it's teeth and lips, and a wet spot in it's fur. Alfred tries to pull away, desperate to escape his captor's grasp.

The wolf leans in, biting Alfred's neck. Alfred screams as he feels the fangs break past his skin.

As it pulls back, Alfred faints. Before he did though, Alfred saw a gleam of triumph in the wolf's eyes.

~Mathew~

Mathew was in an Inn, ready for bed. His stuffed bear sat on his bed, and his travel bag peeked out from under the bed.

Already happy from the meal he had, Mathew opens the window to let the breeze flow in.

A call broke the night, making Mathew tense. Hairs on the back of his neck rising, he heard the message that was for him.

"I, Alex Hunter, of the Shadow pack have marked a boy to be one of us. Mathew, I know you're near. Come help, you know you can't leave this poor child alone."

Mathew knew he shouldn't listen to his uncle, but he could not leave the bitten one to die. Because he could; sometimes the bitten would die from their body not accepting the change.

Mathew raced out of his room and down the stairs. _I don't have to get dressed, what good timing. _Mathew thinks as he slows to a fast walk.

Out the door, and down the road, Mathew walked quickly. Shops still open at night, called to him. Mathew just walked faster, reaching a dirt road.

Two horses attached to a wagon had gotten themselves hung on a low tree branch.

Both horses were panting, coats soaked with sweat.

At this sight Mathew ran. His speed was inhuman to say the least.

A flash of dirty blond hair lay before him. Reaching it's side, Mathew saw a handsome man of similar facial structure as him.

A small pool of blood surrounded the young man's head, staining part of his hair a sick red.

The bite was still visible, but already healing. A good sign if there ever was one.

Mathew balanced the teen on his shoulder, dragging the other back down the road easily. So much for a quiet and normal night.


	4. Puzzles

**I finally figured out how I am going to finish this story! I'm sorry if I haven't updated lately, I'm in AP classes and I was sad whenever I would post a chapter of this story because I hadn't added anything new to it. Now I have, AND made plans for what happens next! And yes, I have a few more chapters already finished that I'm not releasing yet. :P**

~Alfred~

The first thing I felt was my head, like it was being pounded by a very heavy, very large, club.

Sitting up as my head spun, an unfamiliar room stretched before my eyes. "Good, you're awake." A soft voice spoke from my side.

Turning I faced a mirror, but upon actually looking at it the differences stood out. Shoulder length hair that was the same shade as mine, and blue eyes so blue they were close to light violate.

He spoke again, a unknown accent coloring his voice. "You lost a lot of blood, I was afraid of you never waking up."

I stretched my sore and numb body, still tingling from sleep, watching him as I did so. "So… Who are you and where am I?"

Violate eyes examined me, as I in turn still watched him. "My name is Mathew, and you are in my hotel room. Do you remember the attack?"

A frown crossing my face, I thought about the question. "No…" Suddenly I remembered everything as all of it flooded back to me. My neck seamed to remember the same time as I did, throbbing with every pulse. "Yes… What in the hell was that!?"

Mathew looked me dead in my eyes and spoke softer then before "A werewolf"

I snorted, while Mathew did not seem to find it funny. "Seriously? No really, shouldn't I be leaving to help hunt down the mad dog and the man who owns him? He could hurt someone else."

At this Mathew chewed his lip in thought, and then stood up. "I will prove it"

He held out his hand, offering to help me up. Grabbing it I drugged myself up. "Whatever" Amused by Mathew's lack of sense, I snorted and followed him down stairs.

Waving at the Inn owner's wife Ruby, I asked Mathew where we were going. "This way," Mathew leads the way around the back of the Inn, and into the woods.

"I really don't want to get lost; you better know your way." I called to Mathew, but he didn't react. A small clearing of nothing but dirt appeared, and Mathew stopped.

Turning to face me, his violate eyes were now glowing. In a blink of an eye he lost all human resemblance. A blond wolf sat before me, violate eyes shining.

~Mathew~

Alfred took the shock well, so well I was worried.

Most humans ran, screamed, cried, or something. Alfred just watched me before breaking out grinning. "Cool" He said.

He then started the questions, listening to my words like they were a important speech. I explained about the change, mating, territories, and most other topics I could think of. The only time Alfred had even reacted to anything like a normal person would was when he was told to leave his home. "But what about Burt? He needs me!"

Although dejected on leaving he was still upbeat. We now sat in my rented room, awaiting a meal. "A lot of ships come to dock here, so the population appears to be in the thousands, but actually it's only 'round 500 or so." Alfred was eager to explain his home town. "I grew up here since when I was 7, that was when my family moved here."

"Where did you live before?" Alfred quieted, apprehension on his face. "Never mind, continue." I waved him on, already used to his bright aura.

"Thanks for not pushing it, Mattie." Alfred now had a nickname for me, something he was fond of doing to friends.

I smiled "No problem."

Already smiling again Alfred starts to talk just to be interrupted by a server with our food. I sat a plate of vegetables in front of Alfred, and one for myself with more meat. Alfred sniffed his food then quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"What's the matter Al?" I heard the sounds of vomiting then a soft "nothing much." Running to the bathroom in time to see Alfred standing from the toilet, I asked again. "What is wrong with you?"

Alfred ducked his head, "I was just feel'n sick, that's all. The food smelt good, and I wanted to eat it, but the thought of eating it made me sick."

I stare at him, examining him with new interest. "Sounds like a newly transform werewolf says after not eating meat."

Alfred looks at me a frown present on his face, "Is that bad?"

I sigh "I don't know Al, I don't know."

As Alfred left to say his farewells, I sent a wire to Francis. He was in a nearby town, as the boat he was on was stopping for a break. I was surprised to find out that his ship was in fact already sailing again. Francis had sent me a wire to inform me that they were sailing to the very town we were located in. Lady Luck seems to favor me today.


	5. Shadows

~Alfred~

Alfred felt different, as he strolled down the street.

Maybe it was the fact of his now being a werewolf or, as Mathew had called him, a changeling. He thought his hearing was better, and he could swear his nose was much stronger. When he couldn't hold down vegetables until he ate some of Mathew's chicken, Mathew said something about his change possibly being faster than normal.

They were headed to the docks, Mathew walking behind Alfred. When Mathew had informed him that they might be leaving today he noticed a blush on Mathew's face. The same one on there now, coloring his cheeks pink.

Darkness had already fallen as they passed through a neighborhood. "Where are we going that couldn't be visited in day time?"

This was Alfred's fifth time asking. Instead of shrugging it off Mathew stopped. Turning around Alfred saw Mathew's head cocked as if listening to something. He shrugged it off and went to turn around when Mathew spoke. "Alfred run. Find the ship named Twilight Hawk."

Alfred started to protest, but Mathew cut him off. "Go, NOW" Mathew spun, facing an alley. Stepping out of shadows, a tall white haired man called in greeting. "You must be Alfred, Da? I am supposed to collect you, alive or unconscious. So just come willingly, Okay?"

Mathew growled "Ivan, go back to where you came from. Leave Alfred alone." Feeling a nasty presence from the man, Alfred snaps around, feet pounding as he runs.

"We can't have you running away, can we, da?" A voice laughs and follows Alfred as he runs. As he got to the dock, his boots hit the wood with a sharp thump. Boats' shadows cover the dock, making the way dark and daunting.

Alfred passes ship after ship until he spies one that looks too old to sail. The wood is aged and worn, the sails ripped at the ends, but the name stands out in the night. Twilight Hawk is painted in great, golden letters to ordain the name on the side.

As hope blossoms in his heart, Alfred is tugged back. Cold metal is placed to his throat, and Alfred's Adam apple bumps into it when he swallows. A woman's voice laughs and whispers to Alfred's ear "You're coming with me."

"I request that you let the man go." A black haired man perched on the ship is the only one around. The woman's voice responds, a sneer evident in her voice. "Who says so? I do not want to, so I will not."

The blacked haired man is in suddenly front of Alfred, regarding him with squinted eyes. "I, the demon Honda Kiku, say so." The woman seems to think about it, but her decision is made for her when a howl fills the air. Alfred can hear the celebration of his prevail in Mathew's howl, and so did the others. The woman left so quickly that Alfred fell onto his back.

Alfred laughs awkwardly, smiling at the black haired boy. "Thanks pal! You work on the Twilight Hawk?"

Honda Kiku looked at him, but Alfred couldn't tell what he was thinking. A loud voice calls down at the two men. "Kiku, what do you have there?"


	6. Twilight

~Arthur~

I had just woken to the sun going down, when my men informed me of their desire to visit the town. We had already docked my lovely ship by this time so I let them.

I was content to sip tea even if it could not quench my thirst like it used to. Being a vampire as I am, tea was the only thing that kept me calm and not kill my crew. Already full from a prisoner that I had kidnapped, I just drank my tea with no other though but to enjoy it.

Until I heard the footsteps running toward Twilight Hawk's boarding ramp. A thud as said person fell, probably from tripping. I was curious, being that it was night and some git was running around at such a time. "Kiku?" My demon first mate and servant appeared quickly.

"Yes captain?"

"Be a good bloke and see what git is roving around my ship at night?"

"Yes sir." Kiku was quickly gone, just as silent as he arrived. Straining my ear, I hear a quickened heart beat and voices.

"I request that you let the man go." _Kiku must have found something interesting._ I stood up and silently proceeded to the door. Focusing my magic I transformed into a fine mist to approach unheard. Well a bit of smog instead.

Once outside I heard the rest of the conversation. "I, the demon Honda Kiku, say so." _Oh, some git didn't listen to Kiku the first time. The second time they do so will be the one too many._

I froze when a howl echoed into the night. _A werewolf?_ I was now wary. Werewolves had the tenacity to be annoying and very territorial.

"Thanks pal! You work on the Twilight Hawk?" A cheerful voice erupted on the dock. By this time I wanted to be part on the action, because Kiku apparently found something too good to let die. If the person he scared off was in fact trying to eat the loud cheerful boy. I called down at my demon "Kiku, what do you have there?"

Kiku didn't answer at first, as if thinking his response over. "A human boy, sir. I think but I may be mistaken."

_Mistaken? A human?_ I jump down, using magic to slow myself, to join my first mate.

Standing by Kiku was a young man, who was beautiful. His hair was dirty blond but looked like dark gold, while his eyes were sky blue. These eyes stared at me in shock as I floated downward.

I smirked, enjoying the confusion on the lad's face. Bowing slightly with my hat in my hand, I introduced myself. "I am Captain Arthur Kirkland, of the Twilight Hawk."

The man smiled uneasily and held his hand out, "I'm Alfred F. Jones" His hand, I found upon shaking it, was wonderfully warm.

I sniffed the air slightly and smelt werewolf. Pulling my hand away, I start asking questions to the gorgeous stranger. "Why are you here at my ship? And why do you smell like a werewolf?"

"I can answer those questions better." A soft voice commented, belonging to a werewolf that looked a lot like the human in front of me. He continued more softly then before "My name is Mathew Williams, I sent Alfred to find your boat because we were being attacked by Ivan and one of his demons."

I was furious, "That bastard! He's getting cocky, messing with a werewolf. Next it will be a vampire. If it's me, he will die."

The human, Alfred, laughed. Alfred's laugh was like music, loud and cheerful. _This boy would make a fine vampire, compared to the other gloomy ones._ I caught myself at the thought. Honestly I just really wanted to try Alfred's blood. Maybe his blood magically held part of his cheerfulness. It didn't hurt the matter that he was also good looking.

~Mathew~

Captain Kirkland, or Arthur as he requested I call him, took me to his cabin so I could explain more. Arthur's cabin was very tidy, but with an unusual amount of unicorns and fairy decorations that were spread around the room.

The blond haired captain pointed to a red velvet chair as he sat on the edge of his burgundy and gold bed. I sat down quickly, nervous for many reasons.

Arthur was intimidating, with dark green eyes that flashed with hidden emotions. His regal coat was a dark red, and even though it a little worn and faded, few stains were visible. He looked almost like a king or at least a prince.

"So, Mathew is your name, correct?"

I gulped "Yes sir."

Arthur smiles at me from his perch. "Do you know why Ivan was attacking you?"

"No sir, though he mentioned Alfred more than me."

Arthur raised a large brow at that "The human? A demon tamer is interested in a mere human?"

I looked down "Alfred's a changeling, and he seems to be progressing fast. He was bitten yesterday."

Arthur, who had been examining his tea, glanced at me. His green eyes burrowed into my own, demanding honesty. "I know nothing of werewolves but even to me that sound unusual. He is walking around as if nothing has happened!"

Mathew nodes in agreement "He couldn't stomach vegetables until after he ate meat, which only happens to those late in their change or already changed. From what I heard, even as a human he was quite strong."

Arthur's eyes seem muddled, his brows furrowed. "A changeling that acts as a full blood werewolf and with nonhuman strength when he was human, that is interesting. Any information as to who his parents are?"

Mathew shook his head, "He said something of their death, but that's all I heard from him. They died when he was seven, and villagers say it was from a fire."

Arthur was clearly still puzzled, but he mumbled a quick "leave me now" to Mathew, then promptly forgot about Mathew's presence. Mathew just sighed and took his leave.

On the deck, he heard Alfred and Kiku talking bellow. _Kiku must be giving Alfred the tour._Mathew thought idly, blushing when he remembered his own with his boyfriend.

"Oh! Amour de ma vie! (Love of my life) Mathieu!" Francis wrapped his arms about the werewolf, making Mathew blush.

"Francis!" Mathew's boyfriend was always full of love, no matter where or when they met.

"Come with me to the storage room, and when you tire of all of my amour I will sing you my song. You are blushing? Je t'adore (I adore you), so cute."

Mathew gives in, wanting his boyfriend to love him and not be surrounded with such mysteries that float about. "Je t'aime (I love you)" He whispers under his breath. Francis smirks and tugs Mathew toward the door to go below.


	7. Bloodlines

**Y'all must hate me, thinking I abandoned you! I would never! I'm just having computer problems but my friend supplied my with some battery life. It's depleting so fast! That's sad, I wanted to post a lot more to make it up to Y'all. **

**I have tumblr on my IPhone so come down to see me at .com or my character blog at .com. My character blog is for any character, from any of my stories.**

~Alfred~

Alfred was confused, just the other day the world was fairly normal then suddenly he was thrown into a world full of different monsters.

Kiku, the one that had helped save him, had shown him around and explained who was what creature. He even met most of them!

Mathew's boyfriend was in fact a banshee. Francis was a male banshee, able to lull almost anyone to sleep. A German named Ludwig was a 'Frankenstein', while his brother, Gilbert, was cursed to be part of the Hull. Gilbert had in fact insulted the Captain while the Captain was in a bad mood from a hangover, resulting in him being a decorative figure on the hull.

Two Italians by the names of Lovino and Feliciano were ghosts along with a lazy ghost whose name is supposedly Heracles. Seeing them float around freaked Alfred out, so he was in fact in denial of their real identity.

Mathew and Francis shared a room, so the guest room was left to Alfred alone. The room was dark, even from the lantern on the bed side table close to Alfred's knee. The bed itself was stiff and bumpy, but Alfred did not mind. He had slept in worse places.

Sitting there in his room, Alfred was alone with his thoughts. Alfred was twirling a small figure in his hand, a wooden dog. He remembered this morning easily, as that leaving was sad for him and his family.

–Flash- Opening the door, Alfred made his way to the desk in the shop. Sawdust was floating down like snow onto the already littered floor.

"Burt? I'm back." At this another door burst open to reveal the figure that Alfred was so familiar with.

"Alfred? What happened? The horses and wagon showed up but you didn't." Alfred smiled at the news, glad his family would not be troubled by lost horses. "Burt, I'm leaving. I got attacked and a traveler helped me. A nice guy, but soft spoken and a bit of a push over. He took a liking to me and needed help with his travels, so I'm going along. His names Mathew, but he lets me call him Matt."

I was babbling but was telling as much as I could to Burt. Burt deserved to know, he raised me to what I am after all. Burt held his hand up, walked behind the counter for something and then stood in front of me. He shook my hand, his covering mine.

As he slipped something into my hand he spoke. "Your debt, as you call it, has already been paid in full. You have helped with work and made my, our, lives more enjoyable. You are part of our family, don't forget that."

Tears threatened to overflow onto my face, and I nodded in response. I couldn't talk any way. Opening my hand there was a wooden figure on a chain. A dog, I knew what it was. Somehow it seemed to wolf-like to be a proper dog. Like me. –End of flashback-

Somehow Alfred slept like a rock, even as If he fell asleep crying.

Noises wake Alfred, too early for his tastes. As Alfred stood up he braced himself against the rocking of the boat. Alfred walked up to the top, stopping to adjust to the bright light.

Looking about, Alfred spots Kiku staring off into the water. Stepping over to him, a sudden large wave sent Alfred sprawling onto his back.

Laughter rang out from all around; even Kiku was smiling down at him. Alfred grinned "Totally on purpose, I swear."

Kiku chuckled "Sure, sure. You will get your 'sea legs' soon."

"He better, I need him to help the others. Kiku, back to work with you." Arthur was frowning at me. Arthur was a vampire, but he did not look like it. As he talked the sun lit his hair, making it appear more sunny blond than before.

_Arthur is cute mad_ Alfred thinks smiling. "How come you are in the sun? Ain't you supposed to burn up and die or something?"

"Vampires can in fact be in the sun, brat, they just get sun burned easier. Get to work" Arthur was clearly pissed. Alfred just laughs, wondering how he was attracted to a man that called him a brat. Arthur strolls off, anger giving a new swing to his gate.

~Arthur~

Somehow that brat manages to aggravate Arthur more than other people. He back talked, slept late, and was cheeky.

_Actually the list is small… who was I trying to fool? Alfred was handsome and honestly I want him in my bed; or across a table, or…_ Arthur tries to stop thinking about that. No surprise when such thoughts pop up more often.

Arthur was annoyed with the fact he wanted in Alfred's pants, more so than with Alfred himself. Alfred was a sunny person, unlike Arthur and many other vampires Arthur was in contact with.

Something about being depressed with the fact they were chosen to be vampires. Chosen was the wrong word, more like genetically acceptable.

Thinking such thoughts made Arthur run his tongue over his teeth, noticing that his teeth were already getting sharper with the thought of Alfred in bed.

When a vampire has sex he often drinks his partner's blood as well as giving them a taste of venom. Venom that sharpens the partner's senses temporally, like of touch.

Some humans love the sensation so much they become a vampire's slave eagerly. While on thoughts of blood and venom his canine teeth sharpened and grew and Arthur knew his eyes were now a frightening red.

He would need to stop by a prison soon, the easiest way to a decent meal. Who cared if a few murders or rapists disappeared? Arthur chuckled of the thought of people begging for their lives when they themselves did not answer such a plea. Plucking a book from a nearby shelf, Arthur submerges himself in it.

~~~~~~~Time-goes-on~~~~~~

"Captain? I'm supposed to inform you of our current location." Arthur knew the voice that called him from the passages of the large worn book in his hand.

Arthur looks up at Alfred, a scowl on his face. Alfred just smiles in response, handing Arthur a note with the necessary information.

_Damn git, when I glare at you you're supposed to be frightened, or at least tremble a little._ Arthur stood while accepting the note, walking past Alfred to his desk.

Arthur picked up Alfred's scent easily, his previous thoughts returning. Alfred did not leave but started talking again. "Francis wants to know if you want tea, or food. Ludwig told me to ask you on whether or not you want to stop in any towns or villages. And- Arthur! Your eyes changed color!"

Arthur had not in fact, been able to stop his thoughts; resulting in him with fully grown fangs and red eyes. "Alfred~" Arthur was going to have fun with this. Alfred was clearly uneasy in this situation.

Arthur smiled at him and purred "Just relax; I will take care of you." Saying that Arthur shoves Alfred down on to the bed with his heightened strength, and then quickly moves so Alfred is below him.

"What are you-" Arthur shoves his mouth on Alfred's, forcing his tongue in when Alfred gasps. To Arthur's surprise Alfred kisses back, sucking on Arthur's tongue.

_It's not rape if they want it!_ Arthur shifts his hands to remove clothing, breaking the kiss to grab air and unbutton Alfred's pants. Arthur smirks as he looks at his work, a panting red faced Alfred that had no shirt on.

Leaning in, Arthur starts to suck on Alfred's neck, making Alfred pant more and shiver. Wasting no time, Arthur bites down, forcing venom into the changeling's blood stream.

Alfred tastes good, so good, but there is something weird to the taste.

Arthur tasted something familiar to it. Pulling back in time to see Alfred's pained expression, Arthur knows what it is.

The blood of someone with a vampire gene.

Suddenly Alfred starts to scream.


	8. Thickening

**This is short but with the way the story flows it is best to keep it that way.**** I have a computer again!**** Unfortunately for me, I have several fan fics to write because my head just won't stop creating new stories! Welp, first things first. Finish I Bite and Of Love and Mates, then I can work on the others. I noticed I'm one of the only authors that doesn't put that I don't own anything. I think it's to be expected that since I'm on FANFICTION .COM that I don't own anything. Have fun reading!**

~Alfred~

Alfred was in pain, deep pain that racked his body. Pain that made him squirm and thrash around.

His vision was fuzzy, but his hearing was fine. Sounds were in the distance, and Alfred focused on them. "He's reacting to a bite?!" Mattie sounded shocked. Alfred was wondering what they meant, he had been bitten a few days ago. _Then there was Arthur… Oh, that one._

"What iz he?"Francis asked one of the questions Alfred had just been thinking.

"As far as I know, a hybrid. That might explain why Ivan is interested in him. Ivan probably believes someone might want such a rare person and be willing to pay well for it." Arthur sounds confused and worried.

Hearing Arthur's voice made Alfred want to see him. Even if this was Arthur's fault, Alfred didn't blame him. Arthur didn't know what he did would lead to this.

Even in all the pain, Alfred sensed a feeling in his gut. Acting on it, he tries to move his mouth to speak, to comfort Arthur. "Mnnn….."

"Alfred!" Matthew was the first to notice his attempts a speech.

Alfred fights with the pain, trying again. "Nnnn… Arth….so k….Sa'l rit…" Alfred couldn't fight the pain much longer but Arthur seems to have understood his message.

"Yes Alfred, it's all right. Hush now love, go to sleep. When you wake the pain will be gone, trust me." Alfred agrees, stopping his struggle with the pain that radiated through his body. Blackness takes over, covering Alfred's eyes with its hands.

"Alfred, poppet, sleep now."

~Arthur~

Alfred was still asleep, on Arthur's bed no less. He had calmed down but had a fever.

Arthur remembers his own change, painful was it was. Not to mention that his Shire was fond of torturing and taunting his prey. That's the only reason he could identify a vampire gene in blood, because he was forced to taste his own blood before he passed out.

Arthur stood facing the ocean, the salty air whipping through his hair. Due to the change in events he realized he was going to need to stock up on food sooner than normal.

_After all there were now two people that depended on the food, Alfred and myself. _"Sir, did you request a meeting with me?" Ludwig stepped toward his captain.

"Yes, we need to go to the nearest town with a prison." Arthur almost seemed to be talking to the night air, showing no response to Ludwig's approach.

Ludwig stiffened, and then nodded. Walking away quickly to leave Arthur to his thoughts.


	9. Food

**This chapter is an OC! This is also my favorite part writing, I really need to do more serial killer ones. I would have put the next part on but it goes more into the plot and deserves it's own chapter. Enjoy!**

~Markus ~

_How long was it when I was shut up in here? A month? A year_? According to the marks on the wall, only three weeks.

Markus smiled tightly at the cold metal cell door, replaying one of his murders in his mind, reveling in the screams.

He spared them pain, honestly he did. Well, pain from life, not physical pain. Nope, physically the pain was intense, Markus was sure about this fact. Why else would they scream?

His wonderful thoughts are interrupted as his cell door crashed open. A guard glared at him before moving forward and grabbing Markus by his shoulder.

"Move it" the guard acted tough but Markus knew. Oh, how Markus knew. He would scream like the rest would, if not more. His blood would spill out then to stain the floor red. Red was such a pretty color.

Markus threw his head back and laughed, his laugh ringing down the stone hall. The guard hit him, halting the laughs. Markus smiled tightly as the pair walked through a heavy wooden door.

Wait, why was he brought here? The dock? Where are all the devices that would lead to his death, all the machines that would be tainted the most wonderful red?

All there was here was a small man with large eyebrows. The guard threw Markus to the ground, and Markus knew he could run. He could run until he found somewhere to be surrounded by red; Surrounded by screams.

All thoughts were gone when Markus looked into the figure that stood before him. Red. His favorite color was captured by the man's eyes.

A slash of pain along his jaw, some blood leaked out. Markus quivered in his chains, making them rattle, as the man tasted the knife that he had just used on Markus.

He grinned, reveling sharp canine teeth. A British accent mixed heavily into his words, "This one will work fine, how much?"

The guard trembled but answered him. Markus couldn't hear what he said, since he was picked up by a large blond.

As Markus was carried to the ship, he heard screams. He realized with a shock, they were his own.


End file.
